A Day in the Park
by SimplyCecelia
Summary: Kurt and Blaine Spend an afternoon together in the park. Just some simple Fluff. It's my first fanfic ever so don't judge.


Okay, so this is the first fanfic I have ever written. Plus, it's three am, and I just wrote it. Please don't judge it. Uhm. Yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or these characters. Yeah.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt! Hey! Kurt! Watch me Kurt! PAY ATTENTION TO ME! KURT!" Blaine is standing a few feet in front of Kurt, getting ready to do the greatest cartwheel in the history of cartwheels, but first he has to get Kurt to peel his eyes away from that magazine. He can't do this cartwheel unless Kurt watches him. What's the point of doing a cartwheel if your boyfriend doesn't see it? "KUURRRTTT PAY ATTENTION TO ME PLEEAASSEE!"<p>

"Hold on I'm almost done!" Kurt smirks as he keeps his eyes on the page. He really isn't all that interested in reading at the moment; he just loves the way Blaine looks when he's pleading like that.

Kurt and Blaine are spending their Saturday afternoon having a picnic at the park. The park is completely abandoned today, and Blaine decided to let his hair down and just be ridiculously carefree. Plus he just ate about a dozen cookies so he's a bit hyper.

"KURT IF YOU DON'T WATCH RIGHT NOW YOU'LL MISS IT!" Blaine started jumping with excitement because Kurt just has to see him cartwheel! He has to!

Kurt just smiles and holds up a hand as if to say "Just one more minute."

Blaine can't take it anymore. He needs to get Kurt's attention. Or he'll die, or pass out, or something really bad will happen. Or... He doesn't know or care, he just needs Kurt to watch him cartwheel! No, what he really needs is for Kurt to stop being so boring and be crazy with him. Maybe if he forced Kurt to eat a bunch of cookies like he had and got him super hyper... No there's no more cookies left... Wait. Blaine's come up with the greatest plan ever. It's so simple! How did he not think of it before? He smiles to himself. Yeah, this will get Kurt to let loose a bit.

Kurt peeks over the top of his magazine to sneakily watch Blaine.

"3! 2! 1! CARTWHEEL TIME!" Blaine jumps once more and starts his cartwheel, when he purposefully falls onto his back and lets out what he hopes is a believable cry of pain. With the gasp he hears from Kurt he's positive his boyfriend has bought it. In no time at all Kurt is rushing over to help. Blaine always was good at acting.

Blaine just lay in the grass, letting out strangled moans as if to say "Kurt help me I'm in pain!" After a moment or two Kurt is hunched over his boyfriend, framing his face with his hands.

"Blaine, oh my god, are you okay?" Kurt bites his lip to keep from laughing, as the magazine falls on the grass by Blaine's face. Just as planned.

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm fine." Blaine slowly attempts to sit up, still acting as if he's in the most pain in the world. He moves his hand strategically toward the forgotten magazine. Slowly, careful not to draw Kurt's attention.

"Are you sure? That was quite a fall." Kurt says, failing to hide his smile. Blaine smiles back, as his hand manages to make contact with the magazine.

"You actually saw me cartwheel? You should've watched earlier, maybe then I would've been able to do the cartwheel right."

"Yeah, but that article was _really_ interesting." Kurt replies with a smirk.

"Oh I bet it was." Then, in one swift movement, Blaine grabs the magazine, without Kurt even noticing it's gone, and runs away as fast as his legs will carry him. "Catch me if you can!"

"Hah! You really think I'm going to play tag? Come one Blaine, I think we're a little old for that!" Kurt laughs. "I think I'll just stay here and read my-"

"SORRY I KIND OF TOOK YOUR MAGAZINE." Blaine shouts back at Kurt with a laugh, holding the magazine high above his head. "You made it sound _so _interesting, I just couldn't help myself!"

Kurt just stares for a minute, before smiling and racing after Blaine. They chase each other all over the small park, around the few trees, laughing and shouting friendly insults at each other before Kurt finally catches Blaine, rips the magazine out of his hands, and tosses it to the ground.

"Tag! You're it now bitch!" And then he's off. They spend hours, running, chasing, tagging, and laughing. Just having fun.

Finally, Blaine has tired himself out and he collapses onto their picnic blanket. Kurt looks at Blaine, then at the space next to Blaine. He decides to collapse on top of Blaine. Blaine laughs and wraps his arm around Kurt's waist. They lay there for a moment before Blaine laughs, and rolls over so he's on top of Kurt. Kurt just keeps rolling, his arms around Blaine's neck, fighting to be on top. They roll around for a while; the calm quiet air around them is full of laughter. In the end, they decide to just lay side by side and gaze lovingly at each other.

"This was fun." Kurt says when they've both caught their breath. Blaine brings his hand up to brush Kurt's cheek gently.

"Yeah it was." Blaine replies softly. Kurt moves in closer, and places a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. He feels Blaine's hand gently caress his face, and move back to his neck. Blaine lets his finger rub gently at the space just behind Kurt's ear. Kurt lets out a relaxed sigh against Blaine's lips. It's one of the most beautiful sounds in the world, in Blaine's opinion. They pull away slowly and just stare at each other. Blaine's eyes trace every part of Kurt's face, like he has so many times before. He looks deeply into those gorgeous blue eyes, and he can't help but swoon a little.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt nuzzles his face into Blaine's neck and sighs. Blaine wraps his arms tightly around Kurt's slim frame, and they just lay there. If only they could live in this moment forever.

* * *

><p>If you actually read this, I apologise for wasting your time.<p> 


End file.
